Ain't no easy way
by Casuarina
Summary: Do you research?
1. Chapter 1

_Day 1: Holding Hands_

* * *

La noticia de la muerte de su hermana cayó como un peso sordo.

Una noche de octubre, tan gris como la anterior y como la luna que entraba por la ventana, iluminando la estancia con una luz frágil y desolada, como si el satélite le acompañase en el luto. John estaba hundido en el sofá, con una taza de té frío en sus manos. Creía recordar que antes el té estaba caliente. Y qué. Su hermana había bebido demasiado, su hermana no había visto el semáforo en rojo y _su hermana ya no estaba_. Enterró la cara entre sus manos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mordiéndose la mejilla interiormente porque quién sabe, aún podía haber sido todo un sueño. Una pesadilla de la cual se despertaría, empapado en un sudor helado, hiperventilando, angustiado. Mal, fatal, pero no. No era una pesadilla porque ahí seguía, a las tres y veinte de la madrugada, y las ondas en el té frío eran casi lo único que delataba el temblor errático en su mano derecha.

Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo se acordó de que no estaba solo. Sherlock le miraba, llevaba horas mirándole, _siempre le estaba mirando y él nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ahora_. Y se sintió a la vez estúpido y furioso consigo mismo y furioso con él porque le miraba sin decir nada, porque era un cobarde. Siempre en silencio, sentado en su sofá, observando. Como ahora.

En realidad Sherlock no terminaba de entenderlo; John nunca había tenido una relación precisamente estrecha con su hermana. Ni llamadas, ni comidas, "qué tal te va", nada. Hasta donde sabía, llevaban años sin dirigirse la palabra. Para Sherlock, John estaba guardando luto y llorando por una desconocida. Obviamente no había llorado delante de él, pero era evidente que lo había hecho. John había llorado y él lo sabía y se sentía impotente e inútil porque no sabía qué hacer. Mycroft nunca había llorado y nunca había tenido que consolar a nadie, pero tal vez era porque nunca nadie que le importase de verdad había llorado antes y él no había visto la necesidad. Pero esta vez era John y sí que importaba, _siempre_ importaba. Incluso cuando le preguntaba de qué hacerse el sándwich. Daba igual. Sherlock se levantó, dubitativo, acercándose a él.  
-Míralo por el lado bueno. Hacía años que no hablabas co...  
-No te atrevas. Cállate.  
-John, Harriet era casi una... -la palabra "desconocida" nunca llegó a salir de sus labios y Sherlock supo que había metido la pata _y mierda_. John se levantó, mirándole a él y a sus palabras con furia y propinándole un puñetazo certero en el pómulo. Le pegó porque estaba enfadado con él y con el mundo entero, con su hermana, con sus padres, pero sobre todo con él. Porque se suponía que Sherlock era un genio, que Sherlock lo sabía todo, y sin embargo no podía ver lo que estaba delante de sus narices. Porque era obvio, _oh,_ _era tan obvio desde el principio_. Y le golpearía las veces que fuesen necesarias porque en aquel momento le odiaba a él y a todo lo que representaba. Fue a por el segundo, pero el detective le estaba esperando. Antes de que sus nudillos llegasen siquiera a rozarle le detuvo, sosteniéndole la mano. Enseguida notó cómo John perdía todo su ímpetu y su arraigue y sus fuerzas y se derrumbaba delante de él. Le sostuvo la mano con fuerza, y su compañero no tuvo más remedio que apoyarse en él, dejándose abandonar.  
No podía más. Y Sherlock estaba a su lado y era reconfortante (_y le cogía de la mano)_ y estaba tan cansado. Murmuró un "lo siento" por lo bajo, siendo consciente ahora de la fuerza imprimida en el puñetazo.  
Sherlock no dijo nada, no sabría el qué.

Simplemente le agarró la mano con más fuerza, sin soltársela. No le dejaría caer.

* * *

**NdA: En teoría esto es un challenge /30 drabbles de tu OTP -que obviamente es el Johnlock, a quién voy a engañar-/ que va a un drabble por día pero a mi paso creo que habrá suerte si voy a un drabble por año. O por mes si me emociono de repente, quién sabe. **

**No me lo tengáis en cuenta.**

**(Tampoco me lo tengáis en cuenta si de repente meto un poquito de Mystrade disimuladamente como quien no quiere la cosa...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2: Cuddling somewhere**

* * *

A veces suceden cosas. Sin estar premeditadas, sin pensarlas, sin quererlas, simplemente suceden y tú no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. A veces es totalmente lo contrario y las cosas que suceden, llevas días, meses, años pensando en ellas, deseándolas y tirando de ellas hacia ti como si os uniese una cuerda invisible. Muchas veces esa cuerda es demasiado frágil, y tiras con tanto ímpetu y tanto entusiasmo que la cuerda se rompe en mil, y tú te rompes con ella. Pero si tiras con cuidado, si empujas de ella hacia ti con extrema precaución, sin imponer, sin impaciencia, entonces las cosas suceden, las cosas te hacen caso y pasan como tú quieres que pasen.

Sherlock Holmes era cuidadoso y era paciente, y siempre tiraba de las cosas con extrema precaución. Y justo por eso siempre conseguía lo que se proponía.

O_ casi_ siempre.

Porque, si alguien era capaz de resistirse a sus caprichos, ése era John Watson. Daba igual lo pequeño que fuese o los jerséis de lana que llevase encima, que Sherlock llevaba diez minutos suplicándole y argumentando que tenían tiempo y que no había nadie alrededor y su compañero no cedía, y eso le sacaba de sus casillas. "_Sherlock, estoy trabajando_". Alegaba que estaba trabajando y se quedaba tan ancho. Y le daba la espalda y se ponía a fingir que era alguien responsable que no tenía ganas de magreo alguno en plena oficina, intentando teclear cosas en su ordenador, pero el detective sabía de sobra que lo único que hacía era pulsar letras al azar para mantenerse distraído y no darse la vuelta hacia él de nuevo, lo sabía de sobra, lo habría sabido incluso Graham. Gregor. O como diablos fuese, qué más daba, el nombre de Lestrade se lo sabían únicamente Mycroft y John y con eso le era más que suficiente.

Aquella tarde John parecía dispuesto a no ceder. Pese a eso se notaba a la legua que le estaba costando toda su fuerza de voluntad y pegamento en las manos, porque escribía al ritmo de una palabra por minuto y era obvio que se debía a la falta de concentración. También era obvio que la falta de concentración era _por su culpa_, pero Sherlock estaba en pleno derecho de exigir mimos como, donde y cuando quisiese. O al menos eso le parecía a él. Pero si de algo podía jactarse era de conocer a John, así que se volteó sobre sus talones, levemente herido en su orgullo, y desapareció de la estancia sin más.

Cuando John volvió a casa, varias horas más tarde, lo primero que hizo fue mirarle con todo el odio del mundo y tirarse encima de él. Sherlock se hizo de rogar. Clavado en el sofá, sin moverse un ápice. Le encantaba ver cómo su compañero se frustraba _y después del infierno que me has hecho pasar _mientras le golpeaba sin intención de hacer daño y _de qué coño vas muévete reacciona algo_.

Sherlock siempre conseguía lo que quería, tardase lo que tardase.

Y si lo que quería era a John, más motivo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3: Gaming/Watching a movie**

* * *

Sherlock no veía la televisión. No. Era una regla de oro, "no ver la televisión". Lo consideraba estúpido, innecesario, una distracción.  
Justamente por eso le molestaba volver algunas tardes y encontrarse a su compañero de piso ahí, apostado en el sillón, frente a aquel televisor, viendo series, películas, programas, documentales y todo lo que pudiese pillar. Personalmente, no lo entendía. Sobre todo teniendo tantas y mejores cosas que hacer estando en casa, y sin duda más entretenidas que ver cómo moría el padre de un león cachorro -huelga decir que entró en el piso y se encontró a John con los ojos enrojecidos y "_la alergia_" y "_claro, obviamente..._"- que ni siquiera era real.

"John, apaga eso.  
-No pienso apagar nada.

-Necesito silencio.  
-No.  
-Concentración.  
-No.  
-Que lo apagues.  
-Ven a convencerme y me lo pienso.  
-Estoy ocupado."

Día tras día.

Había intentado regalarle la televisión a Mrs. Hudson, pero ella ya tenía. Y Molly. Y Lestrade. Y Mycroft no, pero ya sospechaba a casa de quién se iba su hermano a ver las películas.  
A menudo pillaba a John viendo una serie, a menudo era pasada la medianoche porque él era un insomne crónico y John iba en camino, a menudo John acababa dormido en el sofá y él tenía que llevarle de vuelta a la cama.

Aquella noche no iba a ser menos, por supuesto. Llegó a casa alrededor de la una de la madrugada y allí se lo encontró, ocupando sofá con todo el derecho del mundo. Sherlock frunció el ceño. Le habían arrebatado sus planes de "_sentarme en el sillón totalmente en silencio y quedarme dos horas observando la efervescencia de diferentes pastillas en diferentes sustancias líquidas_". Se quedó mirando su espalda y su cabeza ladeada. Era obvio que se había quedado dormido. Era obvio que le había estado esperando y había tardado demasiado. Chasqueó la lengua, acercándose sin hacer el mínimo ruido para apagar el televisor. Se detuvo. "¿_Qué narices estaba viendo este ahora?_". Superaba las tonterías habituales. Una chica. Le salían chorros dorados por los ojos. Miró hacia su compañero, exasperado. Casi que prefería los documentales a aquello, incluso cuando la mayoría se equivocaban en el 90% de los datos que daban. Y aun así la televisión seguía encendida.

》Mi cabeza...  
-Ven aquí.  
-... me está matando.  
-Creo que necesitas un doctor.

Sherlock se quedó dos minutos y medio más mirando la escena. Después se sentó en el sillón, despertando a John.

-John.  
-No estoy.  
-John, despierta.  
-Qué hora es...  
-La una y media. Despierta.  
Su compañero abrió los ojos y le miró, molesto.  
-Qué pasa.  
-... creo que necesito un doctor.

John se quedó treinta segundos mirándole, sin entender del todo la situación. Después se acordó de lo que estaba viendo y luego se desperezó, no sabiendo si reír o llorar o volverse a dormir.

-Mañana ya me explicarás con más detalle qué hacías viendo Doctor Who... Pero si necesitas un doctor será por algo importante. Ven aquí.

Sherlock esbozó una sonrisa.

Después de todo, tal vez, y solo tal vez, ver la televisión no era algo tan inútil.  
Tendría que replantearse el ver más cosas con John, si todas tenían aquel resultado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4: _On a date_**

John Watson podía ser muchas cosas y podía ejercer toda clase de papeles. Pero si había algo que no era, es un hombre de citas.  
Y mira que había tenido citas. Marta, Sara, la vecina ucraniana del piso de arriba -que otra cosa no, pero tenía tanto de carácter como tenía de ojos bonitos. Y por qué mentir, sus ojos eran alucinantes-.

O se ponía nervioso él, o ella, o los dos, o en ocasiones -y esto era peor- su pareja era un sociópata altamente funcional. Como ahora.  
No se podía decir que era una cita normal. Al menos no una como dios manda, pero qué esperar, con Sherlock las cosas nunca salían debidamente, sino que solían salir mucho mejor. Pero eso John no lo sabía. Él sólo sabía que era su primera cita con el detective, que le gustaba su pelo y que _por dios dejase de mirarle así_.

Porque, sabéis, él siempre miraba _así._ Miraba que parecía poder separar las dos Américas en una fracción de segundo.

Y, al igual que las dos Américas, John sabía que también le podía partir a él. Sin querer.

Y si solamente sus pómulos ya parecían un continente entero.

Y si John quería visitarlos porque no lo había hecho nunca.

Había mucho que visitar pero la noche a aquellas alturas del invierno tenía algo más de diez horas así que no corría ninguna prisa. John frunció el ceño. Porque aparte de mirar así, siempre estaba _haciendo eso_. Ese mohín insoportablemente llamativo que atraía su atención y le descentraba de los pimientos de su plato. Ese movimiento de desplazar el labio inferior a lo largo del superior para luego morderse una esquina como si le fuese la vida en ello. Lo hacía cuando se abstraía y, para su desgracia, Sherlock parecía vivir abstraído en sus cosas. Siempre -y menos mal que él se encontraba entre sus cosas. Pero claro, eso no lo sabía a ciencia cierta-. En ese momento el detective alzó la mirada, como quien acaba de despertarse de un sueño muy largo y no está seguro de saber dónde se encuentra. Levantó la cabeza y le miró y John se partió en dos.

-¿Esto qué es? –No se refería a la comida. Se refería a _esto_. Este momento. Se refería a los dos.

-Es... no sé lo que es, Sherlock. Yo, simplemente... bueno.

Estaba en apuros. Mentales.

-Si seguimos los cánones... cumple todos los requisitos de -carraspeo. Otra vez el mohín de la boca _dios santo_\- cita.

-¿Y tú quieres que sea una cita?

Tenía la boca seca y sentía capaz de tragarse el Niágara. El detective, por su parte, sonrió. _Pero hijo de puta, demuestra un poco de nerviosismo. Aunque solo sea por solidaridad._

-Por supuesto que lo quiero.

No, si encima lo decía como si fuese algo obvio.

Por lo visto sí que era obvio, pero John acababa de caer en la cuenta de que los asuntos de Sherlock eran, en gran parte, él.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5:_ Kissing_**

A veces, si había suerte, la dosis no superaba las cuatro copas. Y otras, caía la botella.

Al principio se había resistido a la idea del alcohol. Es más, lo había rechazado en redondo. Pero luego descubrió que la situación se le hacía más llevadera. Le permitía dejar de pensar. Dejar de _verle_ en su mente una y otra vez. Muerto. Inerte. Sin vida. John se llevó la copa a los labios, mientras le veía caer, una y otra vez.

Aquello sucedió hace unos 3 años.

Pero todo vicio tiene recaídas, toda grieta vuelve a abrirse, y por lo general acostumbra a hacerse más y más grande. Vivir con Sherlock durante el día y la noche también, era complicado. Y había discusiones y gritos y peleas, que muchas veces terminaba el detective yéndose del lugar con un portazo. A veces volvía a la mañana siguiente, a veces tardaba un par de días pero siempre, siempre volvía. John esperaba que aquella vez tardase por lo menos un día en volver a aparecer por aquella puerta. Porque no quería que le encontrase así y porque estaba seguro, totalmente seguro de que le bastaría con una única mirada para saber cuál era el motivo. Y, lo quisiese o no, John tenía su orgullo.

El médico se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dándole una patada a la botella, que salió rodando hasta chocarse contra la chimenea. Enseguida se arrepintió: hizo un ruido del demonio que pareció retumbar en su cabeza durante los diez minutos siguientes. Tanto retumbaba, el cristal contra el ladrillo, una y otra vez, como una uña contra una pizarra, que no fue consciente del segundo ruido, chirriante también. Chirriante como una puerta al abrirse con cuidado. Si no estuviese borracho, habría jurado que aquello sonaba como Sherlock abriendo la puerta del piso chirriante, Sherlock pasando por el vestíbulo, el _fsssh_ de su abrigo contra el suelo. Pero claro...

-John -en la cabeza del médico sonó hasta gracioso, hacía días que no oía a alguien decir su nombre, y era gracioso pero triste también, y empezó a reír pero enseguida le invadió la melancolía y se puso serio de nuevo.  
-Shhhhht. Cállate, tú estabas muerto. ¿Por qué has vuelto? Intenté hablar contigo pero no estabas.  
-John, estás borracho.  
-Tal vez.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí sentado?  
-¿Desde cuándo te importa?

Sherlock habría respondido de buena gana un _"desde siempre, imbécil"_, pero no le apetecía perder el tiempo con un John borracho. Bufó, exasperado, levantándole por el cuello de la camisa y llevándole al baño, ignorando sus quejas indignadas.

-¿Qué te crees que estás... -se calló un rato. Parecía estar pensando en la palabra que debía usar- Haciendo, eso. ¿Qué te crees que estás... haciendo? ¿Y por qué llevas bufanda en casa? Sherlock, siempre llevas bufanda y nunca me has dicho por qué.  
-¿Podrías callarte, John?  
El médico puso cara de concentración antes de contestar.  
-... hmno.  
-Genial -de lo que John no se había dado cuenta, es de que estaban en el baño, como tampoco se había percatado de que estaba llenando la bañera al completo.  
-Con eso se pueden lle... -se lo pensó-... llenar muchas jarrrrrras. -dijo costosamente, haciendo hincapié en la r. Sherlock enarcó una ceja.  
-Y tu cerebro también, seguro que entonces piensas más antes de actuar.  
-¿Tú... piensas?  
-Lo que voy a hacer ahora sí que lo he pens...  
-¿Y sien- sientes? Porque estabas muerto y yo sentía pero los muertos no, y no lo entiendo, Sherlock.

El detective le observó, como si sus palabras le hubiesen arrasado por completo. Claro que John borracho, de qué se iba a dar cuenta. Impasible, le cogió por segunda vez del cuello de la camisa y sumergió sin miramientos su cabeza en el agua. John forcejeó, intentando agarrarse a los extremos de la bañera. El detective le dejó coger aire brevemente para después volver a sumergir su cabeza, sin poder evitar desahogarse mínimamente haciendo aquello. Le soltó.

-¿Ya estás algo más lúcido? -preguntó, enarcando una ceja, irritado. John asintió, aún asimilando que estaba chorreando. No pudo llegar a asimilarlo del todo porque una mano fuerte y segura se apoyó en su espalda, volteándole y empujándole del todo dentro de la bañera.  
-Esto por emborracharte. A quién se le ocurre -justificó Sherlock, mascullando un "idiota" entre dientes.  
-A quién se le ocurre... fingir un suicidio -contraatacó John, sin poder evitar una sonrisa-. El agua...  
-¿Qué le pasa al agua?

El detective lo vio venir. Pero no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido. O no quiso.

-Que está fría. Y ya sé para qué llevas la bufanda -John le agarró de ella, haciéndole perder el equilibrio para que cayese también, empapándose con él-.  
-Creo que no... captas el concepto de "bufanda", John... -murmuró, tiritando de frío.  
-Te jodes. Y quítate la gabardina, es un engorro. Y en la bañera hay poco espacio y pesas mucho con la ropa mojada.  
-Si me la quito me constipo.  
-Yo me encargo de que no pases frío.

John sonrió y Sherlock se dejó hacer, inclinándose hacia él y besándole, queriendo pedir con ese beso todas las disculpas que le debía y más. John lo comprendió y perdonó.

John _siempre_ perdonaba.


	6. Chapter 6

Hay gente que sabe esperar. Sherlock no sabe.

Sherlock Holmes, uno de los seres más inteligentes del planeta, y lamentablemente esa inteligencia venía acompañada de una faceta impertinente, caprichosa, impulsiva (cosa que desconcertaba a John, que no llegaba a entender del todo cómo podía enlazar la lógica y el ser impulsivo) y, parezca que no, a veces (muchas veces), con la mentalidad de un niño pequeño. De vez en cuando se cogía pataletas que daban fe de ello. (Cuando no tenía suficientes muertos, cuando no tenía suficientes parches de nicotina, cuando no tenía suficiente John). El problema es que si realmente te gusta algo, no hay "suficiente".

El problema era también que aquella semana no había gente muerta en situaciones macabras, no había suicidios que no eran suicidios y Mrs. Hudson se empeñaba cada vez que le veía aburrido en jugar al Cluedo (seguramente por compasión). Sherlock insistía en que el asesino era la víctima y Mrs. Hudson, en que no, que no había asesino, porque tenían todos cara de buena gente y seguro que era todo un malentendido y el muerto no estaba muerto, se había quedado dormido. Juntando todos esos factores Sherlock llegó a la lógica y factible conclusión de que su mejor opción para pasar el rato era salir por patas de su propio apartamento e ir a la consulta de su compañero de piso a entretenerse.

Y ahí estaba, sentado, esperando a que le diesen turno. Se distraía analizando a los pacientes que esperaban con él, dándoles -en su opinión- respuestas y soluciones más rápidas y competentes que cualquier médico, y seguramente no se equivocaba ("señora, su hijo no está enfermo, ¿no ve que se lo está inventando? Ni siquiera le ha subido la temperatura. Llévelo al psicólogo..."). Después de estar esperando exactamente dos minutos y medio (lo que para él era el tiempo de espera aceptable), entró en la consulta, ignorando las quejas de la señora que iba delante de él.

Entonces sucedió,_ el apagón._

-Sherlock, enciende las luces de nuevo -murmuró John, con la respiración agitada.

-No las he apagado yo, John, es un apagón, piensa un poco.

-¿Cómo pretendes que piense si tú... déjalo. Ayúdame a encontrar mi camiseta.

-Creo que primero tendré que encontrar mis pantalones.

-Mierda, Sherlock. ¿Has visto mis zapatos? Joder.

Si hubiese luz, John habría visto la mirada sarcástica y exasperada de su compañero. Diez minutos después, pasados golpes, maldiciones "cómo podemos tener tan mala suerte" "John cálmate" "me cago en todo" salieron de la consulta. Lamentablemente es difícil vestirse en la oscuridad total. John se fijó en que la camiseta le quedaba extrañamente grande.

Aquel día se confirmó en su trabajo algo que en el fondo todo el mundo sabía pero nadie decía en voz alta: John Watson es _gay_.


	7. Chapter 7

-John Hamish Watson se puede saber qué diablos es _ESTO_.  
Sherlock se postraba ante lo que parecía ser y efectivamente era un disfraz de pirata. En su cama. De su talla. Escuchó a John acercarse al umbral de su habitación y pudo incluso sentirle sonreír a sus espaldas, pero no se dio la vuelta porque estaba ocupado observando el traje sin parpadear, sin moverse, como si pretendiese desintegrarlo con la mirada. Más o menos como miraba a su hermano cuando intentaba darle órdenes.  
-Eso, Sherlock, es un disfraz de pirata.  
-¿Por qué... hay un disfraz de pirata en-mi-habitación? -preguntó, con un tono de voz peligrosamente lento.  
-Porque esta noche tenemos una fiesta de disfraces y tú vas a ir de pirata.  
-¿Qué? No. Esta noche estoy ocupado y no creo que ir a una fiesta de disfraces nos ayude a solucionar el caso, John.  
-No, pero de vez en cuando te tengo que sacar a que te dé el aire.  
_¿Se acababa de referir a él como mascota? Se acababa de referir a él como mascota, sí._  
-¡Suelo abrir la ventana!  
-Y te vas a vestir de pirata.  
-Me voy a vestir de detective asesor y gracias.  
John le dirigió una mirada dura.  
-Sherlock Holmes, te vas a vestir de pirata -su tono no admitía réplicas y en ese preciso instante Sherlock supo que se vestiría de pirata.  
También se percató de que John era la mujer de su no-relación.  
Decidió dejar la discusión para más tarde.  
-¿De qué se supone que vas a ir tú?  
-De hobbit.  
-No puedes ir de hobbit.  
-¿Por qué no? -John se cruzó de brazos, viendo a su compañero bufar.  
-Porque es estúpido, tú ya eres prácticamente un hobbit. Tus costumbres y tu... tu todo -abrió un poco los ojos mirándole de arriba abajo mientras se moría de la risa interiormente viendo cómo se dibujaba una mueca de indignación suprema en la cara de John. Claro que no se lo iba a decir. A Sherlock no le gustaban los hobbits, y no quería que empezasen a gustarle ahora por culpa de cierto médico.  
-Voy a ir de hobbit te guste o no -replicó, herido en su orgullo-. Y tú de pirata porque sí, Sherlock, vas a ir.  
El detective miró de soslayo el disfraz. De pequeño siempre quiso ser como Jack Sparrow. Pero ya no era pequeño y hacía años que había superado esa etapa. Sumido en sus pensamientos, también se apuntó mentalmente matar a Mycroft la próxima vez que le viese.

Aquella noche sucedieron dos hechos insólitos.  
El primero, que no todos los días se veía un pirata con gabardina.  
El segundo, que a Sherlock, aunque no lo admitiría jamás, _empezaron a gustarle los hobbits._


	8. Chapter 8

-No.  
-Sí.  
-Ene o.  
-Pero por qué no...  
-Sherlock, no le puedes regalar a tu hermano una bolsa de lechuga a tu hermano. Y ahora, sal de la zona de refrigerados y volvamos a las tiendas.  
-Hemos pasado ya por un total de nueve tiend...  
-He dicho que fuera del supermercado y deja-de-quejarte -interrumpió John, bufando y tirando de su bufanda para salir.  
En un desafortunado incidente, se había mencionado la fecha de cumpleaños de Mycroft. Y ahora Sherlock, quien en su vida le había dado el menor reconocimiento a ese tipo de festividades, se veía obligado por su compañero de piso a comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños. Llevaban toda la mañana y la mitad de la tarde pateándose diferentes tiendas y centros comerciales de Londres, y le habían echado de tres de ellas ("No tenían ningún derecho." "Sherlock, no puedes entrar en una tienda de ropa y quitarle la bufanda a aquella señora, no está en venta..."). Era totalmente desesperante. Para ambos. Para John, porque tenía que soportar las quejas de su compañero durante horas. Para Sherlock, porque estaba perdiendo el tiempo, y no hay nada que odie más que perder el tiempo. _Nada._  
-¿Pero por qué le tengo que comprar algo?  
-¡Porque es tu hermano!  
-Es estúpido.  
\- ... ¿tu hermano o los cumpleaños en general?  
-¡Ambos! -dijo, y estuvo sin hablar durante los siguientes diez minutos, seguramente profundamente concentrado discerniendo a cuál de los dos odiaba más. Tres tiendas más tarde, John se hartó.  
-Pon algo de tu parte, tú conoces a tu hermano mejor que yo.  
-Llevo cinco horas diciéndote que nada de lo que hay aquí puede levantar mínimamente su interés.  
-¡Entonces me doy por rendido! ¿Por qué narices sois los dos tan complicados?  
-No es tan difícil, John, piensa un poco.  
-Llevo pensando todo el día. Como te hagas el listillo te meto en una tienda de sombreros y te compro el más hortera que haya. Y créeme si te digo que lo llevarás hasta que te vea todo Londres.  
-Lestrade.  
-¿Lestrade? ¿Dónde?  
Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco al ver cómo John se daba la vuelta, buscando al detective a su alrededor.  
-John, por dios. Lestrade, mi hermano quiere a Lestrade.  
\- ... ¿qué?  
-¿Te lo repito?  
-¡Sí! O sea, no, no lo entiendo -"vaya novedad"-, ¿desde cuándo...? ¿Lestrade? ¿Y tu herm...  
-Mycroft, sí, ¿en serio no te habías dado cuenta? Bueno, no sé para qué pregunto. ¿Podemos volver a casa ya?  
-Pero...  
-Baker street. Ya.  
-¿En serio, Mycroft y Lest...  
-¡John!  
-¡Vale! Lo siento, ya voy.

* * *

-Es muy fácil, cogemos a Lestrade y le arrastramos lo quiera o no, no, eso es estúpido, es obvio que va a querer, pues cogemos a Gwen y le arrastramos a casa de mi hermano y nos vam...  
-¿Gwen?  
-Graham.  
-Greg.  
-Es lo que he dicho, John, no me distraigas. Creo que ya está solucionado.  
-Si intentas hacer eso te ato a ese sillón antes de que puedas siquiera levantarte. Es el peor plan que he oído nunca.  
-¿Pero por qué? ¡Es el regalo perfecto!  
-¿Pero tú te das cuenta de lo violento que sería para ellos? Al fin y al cabo, siguen en... bueno, en el armario. Es decir, que no están en una relación, aunque los dos quieran, es obvio que no se atreven y sería muy violento y no, Sherlock, de ninguna manera, no puedes hacer eso, no -dijo todo aquello muy muy rápido, poniéndose rojo de repente sin saber por qué.  
A decir verdad, "Te ato a ese sillón antes de que puedas siquiera levantarte en el armario, relación quieran, atreven es violento" era todo lo que había procesado Sherlock, para qué mentir. Estaba distraído pensando en ello, por lo que no se dio cuenta de las orejas alarmantemente rojas de su compañero.  
-¿Entonces qué? -preguntó al cabo de un rato, saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
-No lo sé -John se dejó caer en su respectivo sillón, cansado.  
-Oh, ¿a qué vienen esas caras largas, vosotros dos? -la señora Hudson irrumpió en el salón, mirándoles con el ceño fruncido.  
-Mycroft. Cumpleaños. Sin regalo.  
-¿Y por eso estáis así? ¡Ojalá mi mayor preocupación fuese esa! No es tan complicado, chicos. El otro día estuve haciendo una que seguro que os sirve.  
-Señora Hudson, no podemos llevarle té y past...  
-¡Cállate! -le dijo John, levantándose de un golpe y mirando a su casera. Esta apareció con una gran, caliente, suave y larga bufanda verde esmeralda, tejida a mano.  
-¡Señora Hudson, es usted un cielo! -exclamó el médico, contento.  
Sherlock bufó, aún pensando que su plan era mejor. Y tal vez lo llevaba a cabo, aunque sólo fuese por la parte de que le atase al sillón. Para él no había armario que valiese.  
Lamentablemente, lo de John no era un armario, era un desván enterito.


End file.
